Will Mainframe Finally Get A Chance For Happiness?
by GameSprite
Summary: Dot is still upset with herself for almost marrying Megabyte. She hasn't talk to Bob since the whole thing with Megabyte. AndrAIa and Mouse are worried that if Dot doesn't talk to Bob soon than all hope of them being together will be gone. Mouse and AndrA


Chapter One

Getting Over The Guilt

Dot is sitting on the steps of the Principal Office with her head buried in her hands and she's crying hysterically.

AndrAIa and Mouse appear.

They sit next to Dot.

"What's wrong suga?" Mouse asks.

"I still can't believe that I almost married Megabyte" Dot answers between sobs.

"You have to let that go because he had us all fooled" AndrAIa says.

Dot sighs.

"Have you talk to Bob yet?" Mouse asks.

"I'm still to scared to face him after what happen" Dot answers.

AndrAIa lets a long sigh.

"What's the matter you suga?" Mouse asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" AndrAIa answers in a yell.

AndrAIa storms off.

Mouse gives Dot a hug just as Bob appears.

"I'm not going to ask" Bob says.

"Wow..it's what you think there Guardian because I was just comforting her" Mouse replies.

Bob looks at Dot and notices that she's been crying.

"What's the matter you anyway?" Bob asks.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now" Dot answers.

Bob shakes his head and walks off.

"You should go after him and talk to him before it's too late" Mouse says.

Dot runs after Bob.

"Bob wait up" Dot yells.

Bob stops and turns around just as Dot catches up to him.

"Why are you following me?" Bob asks.

"Mouse told me talk to you before it was too late" Dot answers.

Bob and Dot sit on a bench.

Dot smiles at little.

Bob smiles too.

Dot pulls Bob into her embrace and kisses him.

A few minutes later they break apart.

Bob just stares at Dot for what seems like forever.

"Whoa...that was some kiss" Bob says.

Dot smiles.

"Yeah I know" Dot replies.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Bob asks.

"Yes I do" Dot answers.

Bot gets up, he pulls Dot up in his embrace and kisses her with all passion that he has been keeping locked up inside.

"_I love you"_ Bob whispers.

Dot lays her head on Bob's shoulder.

Bob smiles and kisses Dot on the top of the head,

Dot gets a far off look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bob asks.

"I'm worried about AndrAIa because she took off early when Mouse asked her what was wrong and she said that she didn't want to talk about what was bugging her" Dot answers.

"I'm sure that AndrAIa will tell what's bothering her when the time is right" Bob says.

Mouse appears.

"Are you two back together yet?" Mouse asks.

"Yes we are" Dot answers.

Mouse smiles a little.

"What happened to Ray?" Bob asks.

"Ray and I broke up because things just won't working between us" Mouse answers.

"Is there anyone else you like?" Dot asks.

"Well you know that I like Bob but also kind of like Turbo" Mouse answers.

"You're going to have fun getting Turbo to go out with you because he's not the type of sprite to fall in love and he's always busy" Bob says.

Mouse walks off looking really sad.

"That was totally uncalled for" Dot yells.

"It's th truth because falling in love against Turbo's code" Bob says.

"You better apologize to Mouse because I think you really hurt her feelings" Dot replies.

"I'll apologize to her later I promise" Bob says.

Dot kisses Bob on the cheek.

Matrix walks over.

"Have you seen AndrAIa?" Matrix asks.

"She took off a few nanos go" Dot answers.

Matrix smiles and goes off to look for AndrAIa.

AndrAIa is sitting on park bench with her head buried in her hands.

Matrix walks over and sits next to AndrAIa.

"What's the matter?" Matrix asks.

"It's nothing so just leave me alone Sparky" AndrAIa answers in a yell.

Matrix wraps his arms around AndrAIa.

"I want to know what's wrong because I'm worried about you" Matrix says.

AndrAIa smiles.

"I'll tell you soon Sparky" AndrAIa replies.

AndrAIa walks off.

Phong comes over to Matrix.

"All good things come to those who wait my son" Phong says.

Matrix shakes his head and walks off.

Meanwhile Bob and Dot are alone again

Bob stares into the nothingness.

"What are you thinking about Guardian 452?" Dot asks.

"I was thinking about this" Bob answers.

Bob pulls Dot into his arms and kisses her.

"Whoa...that was quite a kiss" Dot says.

Bob smiles.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" Bob asks.

"Yeah of course so just give me a few milliseconds to get ready and I'll meet you outside the Principal Office" Dot answers.

"I'll miss you" Bob says.

Dot smiles and kisses Bob on the cheek.

"Yeah same here" Dot replies.

Dot runs to the her apartment that she shares with AndrAIa, Matrix, Mouse and Enzo.

Bob walks to his apartment that he knows has to himself because Mike The TV left.


End file.
